scp_containment_breach_unityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Список версий/Alpha 0.2.5
Updated to Unity 5.5! * Imported new battery model/texture from 1.3.3 * Added Action to ModuleDatabaseEditor.ShowStoredAssetList, onEditAction. This allows each type of database editor to call a function on an entity if it's modified in the editor, and do some work on that object. For instance, the pickup database can mirror changes to instances of base items on a base item changing * Fixed pickup database not showing other items when one is null * Built class tree for EquippableItems and updated PickupDatabaseEditor to handle adding new equippables * Refactored PickupDatabaseEditor to use a list of class types to create new items rather than an enum. This removes needing to update the enum list whenever a new pickup type is added. * Installed SECTR core library for use in realtime visibility occlusion * Added functionality to remove null assets when fixing database * Reworked "Fix Database" for pickups. Separated out the unity asset stuff and database list stuff into respective classes. * Ensures that all references are deleted first, including any in any pickup spawners, and then assets themselves are deleted * Wrapper function public void MirrorChangesToInstances(Pickup p) to mirror changes to instances of that item, as long as it isn't an instance * Removed extraneous float from loop inside GetColliderBoundsNoAlloc() * Added new "set_volume" console command * Big update to inventory UI. * Can now drop items outside the PDA to drop them * Fixed item image breaking when dragging, made drag_image a separate object so that it is totally distinct from item images. Item images are now completely static * Renamed and reworked a lot of functions inside InventoryUI. It makes a lot more sense now and should be easier to extend and debug. * Started rework of dimension system. removed DimensionData and reworked Dimension as a ScriptableObject. Removed extraneous fields from Dimension and World, reworked the dimension creation system to be a lot more chill. * Separated generator functionality out of Dimension and put it into DimensionGenerator * Reworked how grids are initialized so that multiple dimensions can initialize grids * Entities and pickups are now children of parent transforms, so that they can be enabled / disabled when the parent dimension is enabled / disabled * Added original game skyboxes * SCP-1499 now teleports the player between dimensions * Equippable items now do their equip and unequip effects correctly! Effects are sent to the Event system for processing so that they can be paused / unpaused correctly. * Added TeleportToDimension action to teleport between dimensions * Added functions to get dimension by name and switch to dimension by name to World. * Reworked EquipmentInventory to call equip and unequip methods only after item is successfully equipped or unequipped. * Generalized a lot of behavior for ModuleDatabaseEditors to cut down on copy-paste code. * Created generic function to Handle new asset creation in an editor * Created class "StoredAssetList" to wrap data for ShowStoredAssetList(), better compartmentalizing data * Rewrote ShowStoredAssetList() and ShowLinkedAssetList() to use the new AssetListEditor class, reducing function params by 2. Removed unused param 'wrapInBox' from both functions. * Added an editor for equippable item * Added messages for dimension load and unload * Game now waits for grid reinitialization before spawning entities / allowing player to move. This is allowed through the use of coroutines * Added 1499 terrain * Added a PlayMusic action * Fixed bug that let the player open PDA when the game's pause menu was open * PDA now closes when you switch dimensions, and input is disabled until dimension switch is complete (to prevent breaking the game by trying to load multiple dimensions at the same time) * Imported a lot more sounds * Changed the audio system to work with dimensions. Now, audio sources are divided into global and dimension-specific audio. They are stored in a new class AudioSourceService, which handles producing audio sources for the AudioManager to consume. AudioSourceServices are mapped to dimensions in a dictionary, with a pointer to the current source service set on dimension switch. * In addition, repeating sounds and sound sequences are stored in a similar fashion. This allows them to be paused and unpaused - so the facility intro can pause when you go to SCP-1499's world, and unpause when you return. Sound sequences need a bit more work in order to remember at what point during the sequence's current clip the sound was stopped. For now, a sound sequence will simply restart the current clip in the sequence. * Added editor for HeadEquippable which extends EquippableItemEditor; this re-uses all equippable item code with the addition of the head equippable's sprite overlay. |- | 20 ноября 2016 | Alpha 0.2.2a * Fixed lockroom buttons * Slightly modified 173 to stick to the ground better, and compensated height slightly accordingly * Fixed archive room / armory - extended floor collider, fixed missing wall, and added missing door * Fixed lower grid in scp012 being too tall and trapping 173 downstairs inside the room